monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Moga Liberty Chronicles 2:Mountain Of Fire
We approached the Volcano, eager to land. Tayler had vomited several times, complaining about Eledrion not coming in his Lagiacrus form with us, for his healing abilities. The Volcano was a truly scary and massive place; flares shot up all around, and an eery orange light. From our view, I could see magma exploding and flowing at some points. It was really a terrifyingf place. I looked closely at our surroundings; in the air, there was an strane silence, a storm was brewing, and there were no birds. The blackness of the night seemed never ending, save for the Volcano's steady light. We heard the steady beating of massive wings from behind and below us. We loaded the ballista guns with care and quiet, not wanting to alert whatever flew behind us. We looked over the back end after we were ready for any battle; what we saw shocked us. A Yamiokami, Black Beast. No one had ever seen one here in Moga. We knew what they were, though. I watched as it jumped higher, letting out an ear peircing roar towards us. It swooped onto the airship, careful not to poke the sail. It flew off and leaped towards us; as it did so, I pulled out my weapon with the rest of the crew and Tayler took out her massive gun. I began to lift my arms up along with my blade, trying to summon some hard lava from the Volcano. This was the first time I tried to use my powers in battle. A huge chunk of rock came from the Volcano's direction and slammed into the Yamiokami. The rest of the crew noticed this; they all concentrated hard and lifted their weapons, all except Tayler, who put her gun down and pulled out to small knives, the size of slightly small pair of Dual Swords. She raised them high, saying a short phrase in her native tongue. All of the sudden the swords began to glow with blue light, and we heard rushing water. Behind us, a massive wall of water came up and surrounded the airship. Tayler guided it to the Yamiokami's chest, and swungher blades backwards. The creature screamed and fell back into the darkness, not returning. But that was far from the worst we saw; we saw yet another creature never seen in Moga, a Jade Alatreon. Clearly some monsters were migrating, and needed food. Apparently, we were that such food. It began to screech at our airship., fully intending to disorient us and send us to our death. The creature stopped screching briefly and rushed far above us. Suddenly a great force was felt upon ujs as we began to rise and fall around at the mercy of the breeze. "Fuck! The Jade Altreon's Anti gravity power!" Fyrulosor said. "Shit, how the hell do we reverse it?!" Jonthan cried out in real worry. We slowly lost the hindrance as we stood still for some time. The creature raced back down, spitting ice at us from reat angles. Ballistas rang through the air, barely piercing the Alatreon's tough scales. The creature holed as two hit its softer head, and flew around the airship. Suddenly, I remembered something; Blazescale ll possessed control over fire. I shouted for him to blast the creature as it began to fly faster. The area lit up with blazes, and the Jade Alatreon fell out of the sky like a shot bird. As we approached the Volcano, we saw several people waiting; they weren't drssed as escorts. They had on ninja like hunter armor, and wielded large Alatreon Long Swords. As we landed, they began conversation. They slowly taked to us as though we were in secret. Suddenly, they muttered their true reason of being there as they drew their Long Swords at out Airship. We jumped down and began to slice at them, each one turning out faster than the others by a longshot, it seemed. One came straight towards me, with angst in his black hair and death in his soul. He slashed with his longsword, leaving a hole in a stone right beside us; I would've been killed if it weren't for that rock. I let my blade slip from its pose to the ninja's head, and he fell to his knees blood spurting out from the cranial wound. I slashed again in front of me, hitting another and sending him into a wall. He then tore part of the bedrock behind him from its resting place and hurled it at me. It was about then I realized they were pirates of the Alatreon Revolt. The Alatreon Revolt was a band of thieves and pirates that had split from the Fatalis Armada when Fatalithe invaded, under his rule and suggestion. They plundered unwary ships and airships with bloodily ready blades and ancient magical techniques. They survived with what they could find on these things. They were one thing that inhabited the Wyvern Boneyard that made us not want to stay there. These people had a Fortress, known as Alatoun Fort, in the Wyvern Boneyard. It was a rather strange place built with rectangles and squares that, when put together backwards, revealed a message in the Ancient Tongues; but no one had ever bothered to decipher it. We weren't going to either. Finally, Tayler and Eledrion had enough. They suddenly raised their Thunder Blades high and pointed them to the group of thieves, before sweeping outward. A tidal wave of water rushed forward, taking them out with haste. They stepped back, and Tayler fell to her knees; this was the most magic she had done in years. We walked away, me holding Tayler asleep in my arms. The next event was a slow and anticipated one; from the sky came a person all in black. However, we knew instantly that they weren't intent on harming us. He snapped his fingers, transporting us instantly to some sort of ethereal alternate world. The ground was stony and earthen. Water covered the ground in some places. It smelled like tea, almost-yes, earthy tea. It was extremely cool, but not cold, and was perfect for our armors. The water was warm and sweet. In front of us, about twenty feet, stood a great wyvern, white with a red gem on his chest. He began murmuring a message. "I am Lanavian, Goddess of the Skies of Moga. I see you come seeking the Gem of The Skyrinthes............." He said in a low termed voice. "Yes, we come seeking said gem." Said Fyrulosor. "Very well................But you don't look the part of Hero anymore, Fyrulosor. Why you gave up all your power to assume a human form is beyond me..............You are, after all, the Chosen Cheif Of The Great Wyverns. It pains us to see you give up your stature for one so..............tiny......................" He muttered. Suddenly, Fyrulosor utteredd a bright flash of light and transformed again into his main form. "How am I............NOW??"Fyrulosor said loudly. T "Very good! Prove your might however...........Call your Skyrinthes, Warriors, and you, Fyrulosor, summon your power in your wings. We shall race to the Skyland for this Gem!!" The massive dragon said as it began to flap its huge wings. We called our massive Flying Wyverns and took off. The race started on a cliffside. We jumped off onto our Skyrinthes quickly, flapping upwards at a great pace. The supposedly dead Yamiokami began to give chase, but when I let one of my razor sharp knives down into its face, it turned back and towards the continent that it comes from. We sped past cliffsides and eventually got near the c louds, Suddenly, a large landmass seemed to just jump at us; the Skyland. We circled around the masssive place, and I finally got ahead of Lunavian. We landed speedily, Lunavian now in third, We jumped off our Skyrinthes and down into the tunnel to finish the race. Suddenlly, the end appeared; it was a dead drop into the clouds. We jumped and flew again, flying through a cirlce of cloouds. I was first. Fyrulosor was Second. Jonathan was Third.. And Lunavian was Fourth. Lunaivan perched afront us and began speaking. "Fyrulosor...........Even you flew better than I remember.............Ah, good times. I like this. We should do it again. Someday........."Lunavian said. "Well, perhaps...........after all this." Fyrulosor said with dismay, now retransformed into a human. Lunavian flew into the cave and emerged a few minutes later, carrying a massive gemstone that shrunk in size as it passed to us. "This is the Skyrinthe Gem. It hasn't been touched in years..........say, let that girl wear it around her neck. It will restore her power quickly." The Giant Wyrm said. I did so, and Tayler opened her eyes and began to squirm. She stopped as she realized she was in my arms. "Thanks............love you........." Tayler said in her cool voice. I sat her down. She got up, messing with her hair to get it back right again. We began to walk away, and jumped on to our Skyrinthes as Lunavian waved to us. The wyvern, we noticed, really was aged; his face had the remains of horns atop it, shining and yet dulled slightly. The surrounding red spines were slowly dulling over the many hundreds of years. He was at least a thousand years old. Our journey back was uneventful till the lowest cliff. As soon as we got up, we began to hear sounds of heavy breathing. We all though, The Yamiokami is back! Run!. But none of us ran; we stood siting there. All of the sudden, a Ghastolace jumped from a cave and glided over us with its spidery, spindly, Gigginox-like wings, that provided surprising strength in flight. The leech like creature landed right in fornt of us, terrifying our Skyrinthes. I drew my Earth's Might Blade, the classic Barroth Warrior blade, and began to swing and thrust at the massive pale pseudowyvern. Eventually, I hit the mark, in between the right shoulder blade and the joint. The wyvern screamed in pain and flailed on its back, the blade turning thesurrounding area on the wyvern into stone. After about five minutes of constant attack, the creature fell silent. We quickly carved it and fried some of the meat. Sitting around the campfire, we could really accurately tell each other's growth. Tayler was larger; Jonathan now sported a long, grey, hunter's beard; I was beginning to show mmy age even. and Fyrulosor was just the same. Our meat was really delicious; it had a hint of herbs and frying within it. we looked up to the east; in the skyline flew a Helioroth. This was the supposed "Link Between The Wyverns" Who could speak our language and the Ancient Language. He also lived like a monster though. However, in this instance, the Helioroth was in danger however. For it was being chased by the Hellion Birds. Moga Liberty Chronicles 3:Attack of The Hellions TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Fiction